Just Another Day
by SilverEmblemGo
Summary: A regular day in Kim Possible's world. Stopping another 'evil' plan of Drakken's, fighting Shego- no big. Even IF Drakken's newest plan involves Coco-Moo...Wait, what? R&R appreciated! ;D
1. The Sitch

A/N- Hey there everybody! ;D This is SilverEmblemGo (Fire Emblem, and Team Go. And Silver because that's the word that reminds me the most of Cher. ANYWAY.)

I just wanted to say 'HIII!' and thanks for clickin' on the link to this story-My first FF! Plus it's a two-shot! Ohmigosh, are you excited as I am?

*cricket chirping in the background*

Shego- "Obviously not."

Me- "Alright alright, sheesh." (Tough crowd.) "Let's get on with it!"

* * *

"Ugh!" A very angry orange haired girl screamed as she opened her locker and accidently smacked her forehead against it.

"Uh. KP are you okay? You seem…Off today." Her blond headed sidekick said as he walked up to her just in time for her outburst.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." A small whine came from the boy's khaki short pocket. A small naked rodent climbed up the boy and perched on his shoulder.

"Ugh. No Ron, nothing's wrong. I'm just…Tired, that's all." To prove it, she yawned and stretched, putting her hands above her head. Ron, ever densely, said,

"Well if you say so..." The statement was quickly repeated by Rufus, who somewhat said,

"I-If you say so!" Rufus proceeded to climb down Ron's shirt and scampered about.

"He-Hey! That tickles! Stop it Rufus! Hahaha!" Ron did twists and turns away from the locker, trying to get his naked mole rat from under his shirt. After a few minutes of Kim gathering her books for homework, many odd looks from other Middleton students passing by, and Ron spinning like an idiot, Rufus finally got comfortable at the front of Ron's shirt.

"Jeez Rufus. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

Regaining the small composure he had, he supposed,

"So anyway, I was thinking that we could go to Bueno Nacho after school, you know, for the usual…." The blond kept talking about nachos, tacos, more nachos, and so on. Kim just sighed. He talked a lot, especially for a guy… She was about to say, 'Alright Ron, let's just go.' When she heard a beep come from her locker, and the computer screen blipped on.

"Kim! I got news!" The small boy on the computer said urgently.

'Perfect timing Wade.' She thought. She liked Bueno Nacho, but they had already gone there all four straight days after school, and a girl can only handle SO much greasy food in a week.

"So, what's the sitch?" By this time Ron had moved onto the other side of Kim to get a better view of the computer in her locker. The genius on the computer spoke,

"I'm afraid Dr.D's got another 'brilliant' plan to take over the world. He was last located in the Philippines, disturbing the locals with a large amount of noise." The genius said while grabbing a sip of his soda through his straw; It seemed he always had a soda on hand.

"When will he learn?" Kim sighed, then continued, "So Wade, who's our ride?" She gave a sly smile, it was always fun to fight with Shego.

"Weelll….Do you remember Dr. Patrix?" Wade said questiongly, more at Ron than Kim.

"Of course I do Wade." Kim said with a cool voice, and then realized it was voiced towards her sidekick. She looked over at his expression, always priceless.

Ron just stood with his eyes wider than usual, mouth slightly agape, and eyebrows rose like, "Should I know who this is?" He had obviously completely forgotten who that was. He said,

"Who?" Kim turned to Ron and brought her hand to her face, doing a face-palm. Wade followed suit, as did Rufus.

"Even you, buddy?" He said while patting Rufus's head, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. We go through so many missions KP! You can't expect me to remember one guy!" Ron held up his hands in defeat quickly followed by his pants falling down to his ankles.

"Ron…You forgot something as simple as your belt AGAIN, I guess I shouldn't even try to make you remember a person."

"Uh-huh." Rufus agreed. Wade just sighed and watched the scene play out.

"Yeah! See, it's not my fault that I—H-Hey! KP!" Ron fumed and quickly picked up his pants.

"Anyway Wade, what are we getting picked up in?" Kim switched the conversation back to the villains. She doubted Drakken could do any real harm, but the sooner they left, the sooner she would get to listen to his monologue, fight with her favorite arch-rival, foil Drakken's plan, and hastily escape.

"Why a jet, of course." Wade winked and said, "Just go out the front entrance, he should be there."

"Thanks Wade. You're the man." Kim said as she turned off her computer. She was about to close her locker and turn to leave when Ron stopped her and suddenly yelled,

"Wait KP! I've always wondered something…But I keep forgetting to ask you about it!" Ron whined. It had confused him for a while, more than most things did, and now that he finally got the courage to ask, he had to continue.

"Can't this wait until later, Ron-"

"No, it can't!" He yelled, cutting her off. Surprised, she let him continue.

"So why do you have a picture of Shego in your locker?" He questioned. She was dumbfounded. That was certainly…Random.

"Huh? What kind of a question-?" She blinked a few times, than continued, "She's my rival, Ron! A criminal! It's natural that I have her mugshot in my locker! It's an identifier!" Kim exclaimed, obviously she hadn't really thought about it. She was hoping that he would be as dense as he usually was, and much to her annoyance, he actually had some sense this time.

"That doesn't make sense KP. Come on, I mean, you know what she looks like, it's not like you need a reminder; She tries to kill you on a weekly basis! Plus, she's just so…Evil... I mean her skin is green, KP! GREEN!" He practically yelled. Rufus spoke up,

"Green!" then cowered further down into Ron's shirt. The Possible just sighed.

"Does it matter? You know, there's a picture of all criminals we meet piled behind the computer in my locker. We just see Drakken and Shego the most, so I felt appropriate to put their pictures there. Like an infamous hall of shame or something. Is that explanation good enough?"

"Hmmm…. I guess that makes a little sense…" Ron said after a moment's hesitation.

Then he randomly said, "I just don't get why all these villains need different skin colors! I mean, there's blue and green, and…." He rambled on and on, while Kim sternly closed her locker and fast-walked to the entrance.

"You know, only those two have different skin colors." Kim pointed out. Ron actually looked thoughtful for a moment, and responded,

"Well, yeah, but…All the other ones are weirdoes! They're all weirdoes!" Rufus agreed and there was a muffled,

"Mm-hmm, m-hmm." She looked at Rufus then back to Ron and said,

"Ron, I know you don't remember, but Mr. Patrix doesn't like rodents. Rufus is going to have to go back in your pant pocket for now." Kim said strictly, making sure he knew she meant business.

"What? Rodents? KP, Rufus isn't just a rodent; he's a Naked Mole Rat! He's a-"

"RON!" Kim nearly shouted. Ron let out at sigh, knowing he had been defeated. He muttered a, "sorry buddy," and grabbed Rufus and dropped him in his pocket.

"Hey! Kim Possible! That's you, isn't it?" An older man with black and gray spiked hair walked toward the trio. (Including Rufus, of course.)

"Mr. Patrix! So good to see you! How have yofu been?" She was about to wait for a response when she added, "Oh, and I hope flying to India isn't a big problem for you." She always felt bad when other people gave her rides, even if she did save them, or whatever she did for them. One day, maybe she or Ron would get a pilots' license…

"No problem, Ms. Possible! It's the very least I can do after you rescued my pets from that horrid flood last year!" He exclaimed, apparently reliving some memory of the past.

"Oh, you know, no big." She shrugged.

"Hey, I helped too!" Ron shouted, seeing that he wasn't in the conversation, and hoping that the pilot remembered him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you! You look different without your pants between your ankles." He chuckled lightly.

"…It seems like a lot of people say that." KP crossed her arms and stared at Ron. He blushed, and they all got on Patrix's three seated jet and headed off on a long trip to India.

* * *

A/N- So, what'd ya' think! The next chapter is better IMO. So read on, as it should be up sometime today!

Shego- "Plus, that's where I actually show up. And let's face it, I'm much more fun than Kimmie-"

Me- "Hey now! Anyway, constructive criticism is my candy, and flames are my poison! Oh, and anom. Reviews are also much appreciated!"

See ya next chapter!

-S.E.G


	2. The Plan

A/N- Told you I'd be back today! ;D I don't have much to say, so on with the final chapter!

* * *

"Ugh!" Shego yelled. How the heck could Drakken have these huge lairs and not have one thing to do! It was infuriating! She paced in her room back and forth, finally deciding just to go make fun of him.

'If he doesn't like me being sarcastic all the time, maybe he should find me something to do…'

Not that she minded making fun of Drakken, it was very, VERY easy, and she knew just how to upset him. Plus, he never got insanely mad, so she could be sarcastic to him as much as she wanted, and would never get fired. As she was walking she noticed that there weren't any henchmen in this lair. She actually liked the big emptiness of it. She turned the corner of where she knew Drakken would be, and could already hear him yelling out 'secret' plans, talking about his favorite drink, (Coco-moo, of course) and just as it looked like he was about to yell for her, she sneaked up behind him and said,

"Yes?" He jumped nearly 8 feet in the air and spun so fast he nearly fell over. It was all she could do not to laugh at his balance- or lack thereof.

"A-Ah! Shego! You scared me! Why don't you ever walk into the room and announce yourself like a gentleperson!" Drakken yelled, apparently still very upset. Shego just raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit, then turned more serious.

"Whoever said I was GENTLE?" An evil smile passed her lips as she got closer to Drakken and lit the plasma on her arms, making her look even more wicked. On the inside she was laughing her butt off. He looked so amusing when he was scared.

"W-W-Well certainly not me, no! It was erm…One of those darned henchmen! You know how they are! Eh-heh." He laughed nervously as he backed up to the table that he worked on.

She pretended to ignore the fact that there were indeed no henchmen at the lair, and decided she had scared him enough. She grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the table.

"So…What's your newest plan for 'world domination'?" She sat down and put her legs up on the table, right over left. She took out her nail file from her pocket and got to work to looking as disinterested as possible.

'Hmm….Possible…I wonder when the princess and the doof will come and destroy this…This ray thing…'

"And so it will turn the world's water supply into delicious Coco-moo!" This was when Shego immediately looked up out of her trance. Drakken then tried to laugh manically and failed.

"W-What?" Shego said, a little louder than she meant. Did she really just hear what she thought? How would this help him take over the world? Coco-Moo? REALLY?

'Wow, he's doing my job for me, no need to make fun of Drakken today kids, he finally went insane!'

"What's the matter Shego? You don't like my plan?" Drakken pouted, then lighted up, "Or is it just that it takes a genius like ME to fully understand its complicated reasoning?" It was true, she could barely even fathom what he needed that much Coco-Moo for. (Rather why he needed it, or how his brain would allow him to think of such a thing.) Besides, wouldn't they all die without water-?

'Oh. I see what he's getting at. He's going to hold the water supply at ransom for the world or some random thing. Yeah, that'll…Never work.'

"Well, it's definitely the former." She replied seriously, without even a hint of her usual sarcasm in her tone.

"Whhhaat?" He was obviously taken aback. "How could you not like my plan? It involves COCO-MOO, SHEGO! COCO-MOO!" The blue-skinned man flailed his arms about trying to make his point clear, which he felt was necessary at this point.

"Yeah, yeah, Doc. You know I don't really enjoy Coco-Moo. And I really don't see how the world government is going to be that worried about some mad scientist threatening them with a chocolate drink." This time when she talked, sarcasm practically dripped from her words.

"Can't you EVER just be happy for me? Me and my evil schemes?" The scarred man sighed, and walked over to his ray.

"Oh, I'm sorry Doc. Here, is this better?" She stopped and sucked in the biggest breath she could get, stood up, and then said with as much sarcasm as she could muster, "I'm SO happy that you've FINALLY found a scheme that might actually work! Wow, and it has COCO-MOO in it? You must be SO proud of yourself! Good for you!" She did a fake applause, rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails. For his sake, there had better be more to this plan.

"Why thank you, Shego. I'm glad you see it my way now." Drakken either ignored her sarcasm or didn't even notice it, and the pale green woman just groaned and rolled her eyes again.

"Is there anything else you need?" She sighed, and then thought of some fun things to do. "You know, I COULD go steal something valuable."

'Anything to break this unbearable boredom.' The black and green suited woman thought, considered her options.

"Hey Shego! I don't think so!" Kim Possible hollered as she came zip lining down to the floor, performing a somersault and springing up into a defensive stance in front of Shego. Ron came down a few moments later, hanging upside-down by his pants, struggling to release himself. He finally did, and came crashing down.

Completely ignoring the moron's fall, Shego started the traditional banter with her opponent,

"Hey, princess. Glad you could make it. I was starting to get a little bored." She smirked, telling the complete truth.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we, Shego?" Kim returned the same smirk that her enemy had.

"Don't worry about me, KP! I'll go after Drakken!" Ron clumsily stood up and ran towards the blue man, holding his pants all the way.

"Shego! I can handle Bon Stoppole-"

"STOPPABLE! IT'S RON STOPPABLE!" Ron yelled as loud as he could, interrupting Drakken.

"Oh, yes, yes. Just get her, Shego! I can handle the boy." He said with fake confidence.

"Whatever you say, Doc." Shego lunged at Kim claws first, and the redhead easily dodged to the left.

"Come on Shego, is that all you got?" Kim said as she launched a round house kick aimed at her rival's stomach. The green woman easily blocked this with one arm, then punched forward, missing Kim's head about an inch. Kim flipped backwards onto a quite large, conveniently placed box and stared down at her foe.

"Kimmie, what are you doing up there?" She said, sounding very disappointed. "I'm going to have to bring you down, you know." She activated her plasma and jumped up onto the box and the two continued in a flurry of kicks, flips, and punches.

"Get back here Drakken!" Ron yelled at the older man. He was trying his best to tackle him, but with his hands tied up with his pants and the other man's surprising speed, it was difficult.

"You'll have to catch me first, Lon Stopsign!" Drakken teased.

"IT'S RON STOPPABLE!" He yelled again. He tripped and fell on a switch that was placed in the middle of the floor. The lights flickered and then the room went completely dark, leaving everyone disoriented.

With the lights switched off, Shego was caught unprepared since Kim had already reared a kick behind her, which Shego could no longer dodge or even block, since she had no clue where it was coming from. The kick hit Shego on the back, apparently sending her flying off the box, since Kim soon heard a muffled sound from quite far below her.

"Ugh….That wasn't very nice, Kimmie." The green woman practically spat.

'What in the name of all that is evil is going on now?'

"Drakken! Did you forget to pay the electric bill again!" Drakken could feel Shego's glare even in the dark.

"N-No Shego! I keep telling you, that was a one-time thing! The boy must have hit the switch!" He excused.

'Why do we have switches to turn everything off? On the floor, no less?' While she mused this, she realized the Princess was probably trying to figure out where she was. Now she was at a disadvantage, since using her plasma would give her away. Breathing carefully and slowly, the now dark green woman listened intently to try to figure out where her adversary could be waiting. Suddenly, she heard a loud step to the left, and lunged in that direction.

"Ah-ha!" She said, thinking she had pinned down Kim. But Kim wasn't this big…

"Shego! I demand you get off of me at once!" An unmistakable voice yelled from under her.

"Darn it Dr. D!" Shego exclaimed. She heard someone running towards her from behind, so she threw the man into them.

"Hey!" A boy yelled, the wind knocked out of him. There was shuffling, a few choice words from Shego, and then a man yelled,

"Shego! I'm not some projectile you can use to throw at Kim Possible and her lackey!" She sighed. Like she really meant to throw him; It was a reflex if anything. But he didn't need to know that.

"Hey! Don't call me a lackey! …I prefer the name sidekick!" Ron grumbled from underneath Drakken.

"Oh shut up, you two! I'm trying to foc-" She was cut off by a well-placed kick to the stomach, sending her flying backwards into Ron and Drakken.

"Agh!" They all exclaimed at once. Rufus could be heard muttering, "Owie," and scampering about on the floor. The lights suddenly surged to life, leaving the three in a strange position. Shego was on top of Drakken, who was on top of Ron. She quickly sprang up, staring at the two idiots and trying to find the princess.

'All this trouble for…Coco-Moo…' She sighed again.

"Shego! Help me off the buffoon!"

"I HAVE OTHER NAMES THAN BUFFOON!" Ron yelled as he tried to push Drakken off to no avail.

"Stop joking around and get off him!" Shego yelled as she pulled her boss off the boy and placed him next to her.

"Maybe you should stop joking around, Shego!" Kim said as she pounced on Shego.

"There you are, Kimmie! And I here I thought you could only kick people in the dark!" She kicked Kim off of her and the two were going at it again. Punches, kicks, and even some objects being thrown at the other.

'Oh, the lights ARE on, I guess I could…' Shego thought, activating her plasma.

"Do you ever fight WITHOUT plasma?" Kim joked.

"Aw, and why should I ruin all the fun, princess?" Shego taunted, before starting the fight again.

Meanwhile, Drakken and Ron were chasing each other like idiots again, while a certain naked mole rat was doing a very important job; Looking for the off/self-destruct switch for the villains' lair.

"Stop trying to interfere with my plans of lovely Coco-Moo world domination!" The blue man screamed.

"C-Coco-Moo?" Ron repeated, confused. "Are you serious?" He stared at the blue man, completely taken aback. He said the first thing in his head, which for Ron wasn't why or how, but rather, "And why did you need to come to India for Coco-Moo?"

"Because, the main Coco-Moo factory is located very close to here! All I have to do is send the Coco-Moo pipe makers into overdrive. Pipes I have already aimed towards the ocean! Thus causing the world to flood with delicious Coco-Moo! People will be begging me for water, and I will demand hefty amounts of money from them!" Drakken attempted to laugh manically again, yet failed again. Ron was trying to decide whether this was just weird, or a joke…Obviously being a joke, he said,

"Hahha ! That's a good one, Drakken! No, seriously, what are you doing here in India? Even I'M not that stupid!" Drakken looked at Ron, enraged he said,

"BUT SHEGO SAID THIS WAS A WONDERFUL PLAN!" Turning to Shego and Kim, he continued saying, "Didn't you Shego? Didn't you say my Coco-Moo plan was wonderful?" Kim stopped fighting and was holding her sides to keep herself from laughing. It would have been easier if Shego didn't look like she was going to go break Drakken's face.

"Ok. First thing, I never said 'wonderful.' Secondly, there's this new thing called sarcasm- You should look it up!" She sneered and turned back to Kim, who had somewhat calmed down but still had a huge grin on her face.

"Coco-Moo, Shego? Why do you still hang around with Mr. Blue?" Kim blurted out. Shego raised an eyebrow at his new nickname, but decided to overlook it and say,

"You know, I wonder that every day." Staring down at Drakken, she sighed, and was caught off guard when Kim threw a punch at her arm. Letting out a groan, Shego blocked it and punched back, feeling her fist connect with the teens stomach, throwing Kim back a few feet.

"Hey Shego! I heard that!" 'Mr. Blue' said. Shego barely turned her head to laugh, but then she saw Ron.

"Drakken! Stop talking about your oh-so-wonderful plan and go stop the doofus!" She exclaimed, motioning at Ron who was getting dangerously close to the self-destruct button on his ray.

"Hey, sidekick! Stop right there!" Drakken yelled as he ran over to stop Ron from finding the button. Unfortunately he was too late, and soon there was a mechanical voice saying, "SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS TWENTY SECONDS."

"Jeez Drakken, just keep making our escape time shorter, why don't you?" Kim yelled while pushing Shego off of her and running to grab Ron.

"Ugh…I'll get you next time, princess!" Shego growled as she went to pick up Drakken and head for their hover car, something she had done countless times.

"But Shego! My Coco-Moo! I almost had a world's supply of Coco-Moo!" Drakken exclaimed as he struggled against Shego.

"Stop struggling doctor, or I'll leave you here with your soon to be EXPLODING Coco-Moo!" She said a bit more agitated then intended. Drakken may have his stupid moments, but he wasn't a complete idiot… (She hoped.) He sighed, then managed an extremely sad,

"Alright Shego, you win." She smirked and threw him in the hover car, and they took off. She watched as Kim and Ron ran out the door, running for their lives. Drakken could be heard from a mile away yelling, "Good-bye my Coco-Moo ray! I knew thee well!" And Shego would have smacked him upside the head, but she decided he already had enough... Issues.

"Ron, hurry up!" Kim yelled as she dodged debris falling from the ceiling of the lair.

"I'm coming Kim, I'm-Eek!" He yelled as he barely dodged a huge piece of falling rubble.

"Alright hurry up Ron, the door's right here!" She said, then pushed the door open and welcomed the sunny skies of India. Ron stopped to look at the beauty he had missed before, but when a voice from inside the lair said, "SELF-DESTRUCT IN 8-7-6-5-" Kim grabbed his wrist and ran behind a convenient boulder. Soon there was a large, "BOOM!" and wreckage went flying everywhere.

"Whew…" Kim exhaled. As soon as she had caught up with her adrenaline, her Kimminucator beeped.

"You guys okay? That was some explosion!" The genius practically yelled, enthralled but worried at the same time.

"Yep Wade, we're just fine. Mission accomplished." Kim smiled and turned off her technology as she and Ron went back to where Mr. Patrix had landed the jet.

"Why do villains always have the need to self-destruct things?" Ron asked. Kim shrugged and climbed in the jet. Mr. Patrix welcomed them, but immediately told Ron to keep Rufus out of his sight while flying, while Ron tried to explain how Rufus was just part of the family. Kim stared out the window and down below. She still couldn't believe how insane Drakken was. Coco-Moo? Sure, it was her favorite drink in the winter, but she couldn't help thinking he had more than a few screws loose.

"Look Dr. D, I know you really liked this plan, but you're going to have to get over it. Why don't you do what you always do? Just go find a new lair, and build a better ray... Maybe WITHOUT a self-destruct button this time!" She yelled, hoping he heard her in his self-pity.

"She thinks she's all that, but she's not!" Drakken whimpered. Shego sighed and drove the hover car to their next destination, having no doubt this would all happen again soon.

* * *

A/N- Alright, that's it. My first fanfic- uploaded and completed within a day! Nice.

Shego- "If you like that type of thing."

Me- "What does that mean?"

Shego- "I dunno, you typed it."

Me- "…Touche'…. So I guess I'll see you in my next story!" (Maybe a KiGo, hmmm…Got any ideas?)

Shego- "That's great, yeah...WAIT. WHAT?"

Me- "Oh, nothing…." (;D)


End file.
